


Piggy Back Rides

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Free time is a rarity for all Grey Wardens, and they are always advised to spend it wisely.Though, not everyone has the same definition of "wisely."





	Piggy Back Rides

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Dragon Age: Origins again after like,,, 6 years i Think? But it's safe to say my gay crush on Alistair is still in full Bloom.
> 
> Also i used the name 'Alim' (för obvious reasons) so yeah

 "Alistair, how strong do you think you are?" Asked Alim from where he was sitting on the ground by the campfire. The Wardens found themselves with some free time on their hands, which was a rarity to them, and they had decided to spend it simply relaxing in camp. Well, they  _were_ relaxing, until Alim got an idea that he'd very much like to try.

 "Um, pretty strong, I'd say, considering the fact that I'm still alive and all that. Why?" The blond asked, smiling innocently and unknowingly, as usual.

"But how much do you think you could carry?" The elf questioned, now staring curiously at his lover's arms, which were, for once, not covered in armor.

"Well, I'm no pack-mule, if that's what you're asking. But I could probably carry a person or two," Alistair said, brows furrowing just slightly in adorable confusion.

"Brilliant. Could you stand up for me? I want to test something," Alim stated, standing up, himself.

 Alistair looked at him strangely, but did as he was asked with little preamble, curiosity far outweighing his worry. He stood up and waited for whatever it was that Alim was planning do, kind of like an obidient puppy, but with a better sense of humour. The elf climbed onto the tree stump that Alistair had been sitting on to gain extra leverage (blast his elven height (and blast how tall his boyfriend was even more)), then wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck; not tight enough to strangle, but just to hold on. Alistair visibly flinched, but didn't pull away, his trust was in the hope that his lover wouldn't murder him in the middle of their campsite (Not that many of them would care *cough*Morrigan*cough*, but Leliana would certainly have something to say about it).

 "What are you doing?"

"Just- try not to drop me. Maybe hold my legs," Was all the warning he got before a weight was suddenly on his back and a pair of lithe legs wrapped around his waist. Instinctively, he held onto the slim thighs hugging his body, without even thinking, before questioning further.

 "And just what do you two think you're doing?" Morrigan called from where she had walked over to, Sten a few meters behind her.

"So you  _are_ strong enough to carry me!" Alim exclaimed as if it was a wonderful revelation, not even bothering to answer the witche's question. Alistair turned his head back as far as he could, slightly shocked and more than a little amused at his boyfriend's antics. He chuckled and shook his head, proceeding to walk closer to the raven haired woman, adjusting his grip on Alim's legs a little as he moved.

 "I have no idea, but for once, I'm too amused to even _think_ of a witty comeback to throw at you," The man said, smiling like the lovestruck fool he was. Morrigan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, her entire being practically representing the embodiment of an unimpressed ' _really?_ ' Alistair looked around, suddenly getting an idea. He took off running (see: jogging) in circles around the camp, Alim laughing and squealing uncharacteristically as he did so, hair flopping into his face ungracefully.

 Morrigan watched as the two ( _grown_ ) men ran around like children, sighing exasperatedly and resting her forehead into the palm of her hand as she shook her head. Sten walked up next to her, looking curiously at the couple currently running like mad.

 "Is this common in Ferelden?" He asked, never letting his gaze leave the elf and human. Morrigan let her hand drop and looked up at the stars as she sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that night.

"We are the world's only hope."

 


End file.
